


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie is alive, Eggsy is sad, Harry was injured, M/M, but we wouldnt want him any other way, defend Charlie 2Kforever, still a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is staying near the hospital where Harry was resting, no one knew this but Roxy, so why was Charlie trying to get into his room</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Stay

Rolling around in the bed that Merlin had booked for him, he moved to chuck one of the pillows over him head, trying to drown out the noises of life coming through the bottom of the window. Giving up on trying to sleep, he listened to the rain hitting the window, he smiling at the breeze the filtered into the room, freezing at the sound of the doorhandle to his room turning. He knew that Rox was the only one who knew where he was and that she would knock before coming in. Slowing his movements to a more believable sleep look, he slid his hand underneath his pillow, searching for his gun that he knew Rox had put there in case someone tried to jump him while he slept. Moving his finger over the gun, he winced at the click of the safety unlocking, keeping his finger close to the trigger, wanting for the person in his room to make some noise. Listening to the difference in the breeze hitting his, he counted the steps needed to reach his bed, knowing that if someone wanted to murder his, they would want to be silent and deadly, hence his confusion at something hitting his bed and the swearing that followed. 

 

“Fuck!” He heard someone who sounded vaguely like Charlie swear from the corner of his bed.

 

Still not trusting his instincts, he sat up from his lying position, aiming the gun directly into Charlie’s face.

 

“Want to put the gun down, Eggy?” Charlie’s hands shot up to either side of him. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Charlie?” He ran his hand through his hair, switching the safety back on, moving the gun onto the bedside table. 

 

“Testing your abilities, you passed, for once,” Charlie smirked.

 

“My marks were better then yours and I’m certain that I was told to shoot the dog, not you,” He breathed out.

 

“Charming,” Charlie shook his head.

 

“Charlie?” He glared at him.

 

“I’m checking up on you,” Charlie walked along the side of the bed, sitting down next to him.

 

“I’m fine, really,” He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

 

“Well then, I’ll just go then,” Charlie pretended to get up, stopping at the hand that was on his shoulder.

 

“Yes?” Charlie turned to face him.

 

“I just, I’m,” He struggled to get words out. 

 

“Slowly now, you don’t want to hurt yourself,” Charlie half-smirked.

 

“Fuck off, Charlie,” He coughed.

 

“You’re not okay, why?” Charlie lifted his chin, making him stare at him.

 

“I can’t lose him, not when I just got him back,” He chocked out, feeling his eyes starting to water.

 

“Harry,” Charlie breathed out, nodding carefully.

 

“He’s pretty much it, family, you know, and,” He shook his head.

 

“Hey, hey, you’re not going to lose him, and he’s not, not anymore” Charli slid over next to him, wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s shoulder, pulling him against his chest.

 

“But, what if,” He was cut off.

 

“He’s been stabbed, shot, shot in the head, drowned and god knows what else, this is nothing but a baby wound,” He helped Eggsy into a lying position.

 

“But what if?” He trailed off at the stare from Charlie.

 

“None of that,” He kissed the side of Eggsy head.

 

“Charlie?” He turned to stare up at him.

 

“I’m here,” He smiled down at his.

 

“Stay,” He tugged on his sleeve, smiling at his laughter.

 

“If I have to,” He kicked off his shoes, shrugging out of his jacket. 

 

Watching his stand up from the bed, Eggsy bit his lip as Charlie stripped out his jeans and shirt, making Eggsy roll onto his side to hide the blush on his cheeks. Feeling the bed dip under Charlies weight, he smiled at the arm that wrapped around his waist, pulling his flush against his chest.

 

“Sleep, Egg, I’ve got you,” Charlie whispered into his ear, the sound of the traffic and rain faltering as he fell asleep.


End file.
